You're gonna go far, kid
by Princess Bubblegum Cherry Pop
Summary: "Fuck, fuck, fuck! That's what I get for buying a bootleg video game online!" Beac enjoyed the webcomic Homestuck like she enjoyed candy, which is a lot. So when she found a fanmade game for 19.99, she buys it! Now, Beac and her friends are stuck in their own version of Sburb. "JUST, FUCKING, GREAT!" [OC's needed! TEMPORARY COVER]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! :D So, I've decided to try and make a homestuck story. This OC form is not mine, it belongs to the amazing La** **rkortheNightingale on Deviantart. So shout out to him/her cause honestly didnt know where to start on making an OC I did add/subtracted a few things! This story isn't following the homestuck plot at all, well, maybe a little, but not much!**

 **Also, my OC Beac, will be the main character in this story. So most of the time it'll be in her Point of View. Also, I'll be using story format..The last time I tried to use the switching-POVS-like-Hussie thing..Well, let's just say I deleted that fanfic. Now _that_ was a disaster. Oh gog, I am ashamed of when I posted. Then again I _was_ 10...**

 **And look at me, I'm rambling, sorry! Hehe. Keep the character ages between 12-17 please! Oh, and this story is titled after one of my favorie songs; Youre gonna go far kid, by The Offspring. They made a homestuck PMV of it and also a parody, which is pretty badass. Thank you for reading! :D**

* * *

 **Basic Informatio:**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Species:

Gender:

If they're Agender or something, do they use pronouns?:  
Age:  
Derse or Prospit?:

Fetch Modus:

Strife Specibus:  
Weapon:  
Game Entry Item: (John's apple, Dave's egg, etc)  
Title: _ of _  
Active or Passive?:  
Medium: Land of _ and _  
Denizen:

Do they curse?:

 **Troll-Specific Information:** (Human characters delete this section!)  
Blood color:  
Symbol: (Describe its appearance)  
Lusus:  
Ancestor:  
Hive: (Appearance and general location)  
Horns:  
Trolltag:  
Quirk:

 **Human-Specific Information:** (Troll characters delete this section!)  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Skin Tone:  
Symbol: (Describe its appearance and how you thought of it)  
Guardian:  
Ectosibling(s):  
Pets:  
Other family: (Eg, Jade's grandfather.)  
Home: (Appearance and general location)  
Chumhandle:  
Typing style:  
Sexuality:  
Relationship status: (Did they have a GF/BF pre-game or not?)

 **General Appearance:** (All characters must fill out from here down!)  
Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?:  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?:  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?:  
Weight:  
Height:  
Notable features:  
Hair:  
Disabilities/Health Concerns:

 **Favorites:**  
Color:  
Music:  
Movie:  
Book:  
Food:  
Clothing:  
Prized possession(s):  
Dislikes:

 **Personality:**  
Biggest goal:  
Greatest fear:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?:  
If yes, how did they find out?:  
Greatest strength:  
Greatest weakness:  
Greatest accomplishment:  
Biggest regret:  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?:  
Are they emotional or stoic?:  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?:  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?:

 **Other Stuff:** (Opinional~! Not the last one though.)

What type of Impression do they leave on Beac, and the other humans and troll?:

Way of Speaking/ Bad Habits:

What do they think of Beac?: (Her form below!)

Hobbies:

Triggers: **(Kankri get out of my freaking story!)**

How did they meet Beac?

* * *

 **Beac Info:**

Name:Beac (pronounced Bek) Richgirl

Nickname(s): Buttercup (Most common), Bekky-Bo, Bunny

Species: Human

Gender: Agender

If they're Agender, do they use pronouns?: Yes, Beac uses the she pronouns.  
Age: 12  
Derse or Prospit?: Prospit

Fetch Modus: Camera Modus **(GOOGLE IT PEOPLE)**  
Strife Specibus: Candykind  
Weapon:5 foot Candy Cane thing  
Game Entry Item: A Cherry (Unintentional, she threw a rock at a tree and it fell)  
Sprite: Pre-entry, Stitch plush. Post-entry, her dead fish.  
Active or Passive?: Passive, but when active it's usually anger.  
Medium: Land of Candy and Water  
Denizen: Nix

Do they curse?: Yes.

 **Human-Specific Information:**  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Hair Color: Black with red highlights  
Skin Tone: light Brown  
Symbol: Two swords clashing  
Guardian(s): Mom.  
Ectosibling(s): None yet  
Pets: Fish  
Other family: Aunt Bea  
Home: A nice house in the suburbs.  
Chumhandle: BubblegumButtercup  
Typing style:Uses abrivations alot.

Example: Sup gurls! Hyb? Yall still comin 2 my house right?  
Sexuality: Bi-Sexual  
Relationship status: (Did they have a GF/BF pre-game or not?) Nope, but she did have a crush on a guy.

 **General Appearance:**  
Do they need to wear glasses or contacts?: She has glasses but like to wear contacts  
If yes, are they nearsighted or farsighted?:Nearsighted.  
They _should_ wear their glasses, but do they always?: Nope  
Weight: 163lb  
Height: 5'0  
Notable features: None.  
Hair: It's very thick and messy, it's usually kept in a bun or ponytail to keep it out her face.  
Disabilities/Health Concerns: She has ADHD and Bipolor disorder.

 **Favorites:**  
Color: Blue/Purple  
Music: Pop, rock, and some rap. Rihanna is queen.  
Movie: Lady and The Tramp, Leo and Stitch, Rush Hour series  
Book: Unenchanted, The Shining, Me, Earl and the Dying girl.  
Food: Sweets; Candy, cookies, cake, chocolate. Everything.  
Clothing: An adventure time shirt, shorts, and purple nikes  
Prized possession(s): Her self phone  
Dislikes: Loud Noises, thunder, being alone

 **Personality:**  
Biggest goal: To be a teacher, or an author.  
Greatest fear: The Dark.  
Darkest secret: She was bullied for 2 years before she moved.  
Does anyone know?: Yes, a few people.  
If yes, how did they find out?: She went on an online chatroom for people who had been bullid, she made a few friends their.  
Greatest strength: She's quite intelligent, and a quick thinker. She's also a fighter, she doesn't like to be pushed around.  
Greatest weakness: She's childish, and that can be used against her.  
Greatest accomplishment: Making her first homemade cake by herself.  
Biggest regret: Bot standing up for herself, she wished she'd done it sooner.  
Are they more aggressive, assertive, or passive?: Passive, she's quite keen on hearing what other people have to say, but she likes to share her opinion every few sentences.  
Are they emotional or stoic?: Emotional, she's kinda a crybaby.  
Which do they trust more, their head or their heart?: She'll think about something, but she'll always listen to her heart, unless, she can make a promise.  
Are they an introvert or extrovert?: Extrovert, definitely.

 **Other Stuff:**

What type of Impression do they leave on the other humans and trolls?: She gives off a very childish feel, until, however, her friends are threatened. Then she can get quite scary.

Way of Speaking/ Bad Habits: She says 'Sup' and 'Dude' way too much. She also bites her nails when the other person/other people are talking.

Hobbies: Tumblr, Twitter, Making candies for her friends, bitching at people in YouTube comments, and sitting outside in her tire swing.

Triggers: Being yelled at.

* * *

 **So yup, that's it! Send me your OC's and shiz, bye! :D**


	2. OC Update !

**Okay! I got a few epic OC's from lots of awesome people, but I sadly couldn't pick them all! But I did pick a few, and here they are~.**

* * *

 **Trolls:**

Serdox Kleptor [Ulquiuimefan1]

Neriia Teyond [msneko7]

Xivote Deeman [Shades-are-best]

Vaolie Frasmi [Secret Anime Fangirl]

Nektar Vowsel [Secret Anime Fangirl]

2/6 female, 3/6 male

 **Human:**

Beac Richgirl [Me]

Micheal Grimlam [Shades-are-best]

1/2 female, 1/2 male.

* * *

 **So, I need about 6 female OC's and 4 male! Please send them to me, thanks. Bye~ :3**


End file.
